Life at St Joel's: The Sneak Peek
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Series of one-shot stories that revolve around Scott, Kim, and Lisa as they do their best to survive St. Joel's Catholic High School and each other. A special sneak preview of things to come! Read/Review/Suggest!


Sneak Peek: Life at St. Joel's

By: Voice4TheMute

Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

A/N: At the title implies (or if you've been following my profile page), this is a sneak peek at my next major Scott Pilgrim story where it will take place during the high school years of Scott, Kim, and Lisa. There were a lot of positive reviews about the side story on their past in high school (if you don't know what I'm talking about, take a look at my other story, Through My Eyes Chapter2a and Chapter 4c) so I figured that my next major Scott Pilgrim fanfic will be based on that. These will be short, one-shot, stories and it will follow the POV of Scott, Kim, or Lisa as they try to survive their two remaining years at St. Joel's with each other. So I hope you guys enjoy this sneak peek, please review if you guys have suggestions or feedback and look at my profile page for updates about this story and future stories!

* * *

_**The following story as been taken from **__**Life at St. Joel's: Spring Semester**_

_Voice4TheMute presents a story based on Bryan Lee O'Malley's "Scott Pilgrim"…_

_There is something special about being on stage. I'm not sure how to describe it. But I guess 'magic' would be an accurate word. When you're on stage, you're a whole new person. You're not longer the person that you'll be playing for the rest of your life. You're someone new. Someone different. I guess that's why I like theater so much. You get to take on a different role, become a different person. You get to decide how that person acts, how they would react, how they would feel…sometimes stepping into someone else's shoes isn't a bad thing. There is a negative side to theater though. Sometimes, on those rare occasions, you get too indulged in your character. Their feelings, their emotions, their actions are reminiscent of how you would normally act. And if the conditions are right…then their problems and your problems will coincide with one another. Those are the dangerous characters. Because if you're not careful…you might find yourself in a situation that you're not prepared to face._

_Life at St. Joel's 0##: The Rehearsal Reversal_

"Scott! There you are!" I said to Scott Pilgrim as he entered the theater room. The entire theater room was empty so I stood there on stage alone. "Come on Scott, our free block doesn't last forever." I said as I watched him enter from the audience door and start walking towards the stage. As he got to the front row, he threw is backpack in the nearest empty seat and climbed up on stage with me.

"Sorry about that Lisa. I just dropped Kim off to her next class." He said as I placed a hand on my hip and tilted my head.

"I'm sure she can find her classroom all by herself Scott. She's a big girl now." I teased him as I held two copies of my script in my hand. "She's been here longer than we have. She had two years to figure out where everything is. We're technically still freshman afterall."

"Maybe in terms of experience. I like to think that I'm a junior…"

"With one semester of experience." I added as he just glared at me.

"So what am I doing here Lisa? I thought we were going to get an early lunch before the lines get too long. I could be doing other important things right now." Scott said, with a little bit of attitude.

"Like what? Playing card games with the nerds at the basement of the Malley building?" I teased him again. The basement of Malley building is where the AV, CS, and gaming clubs are held. So basically that entire basement is a gigantic nerd fest. "Or maybe beating up the nerds for their lunch money…" I said as Scott gave me a gentle push.

"That was just one time ok?" I handed him my second copy of my script and he took it, examining it closely. "…what is this?" Scott asked as I started to flip through the pages.

"It's the script to a scene that I have to perform for class. You're going to help me rehearse." I said as he instantly turned around and started to walk off stage.

"Good bye Lisa."

"SCOTT!" I yelled. "Please! I need help! My partner is sick today and we gotta perform tomorrow! It's just one scene. One easy scene!" I said to him as he stopped.

"One scene?" He said, turning to look at me then at the script that I handed to him.

"One scene." Scott leafed through the two pages of script and let out a groan.

"….fine!" He said as I smiled wide. I walked over to him so that we were an appropriate distance away from each other to act the scene.

"Thanks Scott. You'll be Philip and I'm Stacy, alright?" I said to him as he looked back at the script.

"Alright…" He trailed as he looked through it once more. "So what's the scene anyway? How am I suppose to act?"

"Oh. It's actually a very dramatic scene. Philip, that's you, just found out that Stacy, me, had feelings for him. The problem is that he's getting married in three days to the love of his life, Rachel." I said to him, trying to get his slumbering actor mind to wrap is head around the idea.

"I think you lost me with all the names…" Scott said, but I ignored that comment.

"The scene is in a rose garden outside the rehearsal dinner. I'll be turned away from you and you'll start talking to my back and…oh just look at the cues in the script. It's not that hard!" I said to him, pointing at the cues that were littered all over the page. I heard Scott groan as I turned my back towards him and took a deep breath, trying to get into character.

_Lights…Camera…_

"Stacy." I heard Scott's weak voice say, obviously nervous about this. But if that's what I have to work with, then I gotta step up my game. I didn't move. I wanted him to try the line again with a bit more emphasis. "Stacy?" He tried again, but I didn't react. "Stacy!" He yelled now. I sighed, but at least it more audible than the last two attempts.

…_Action!_

I slowly turned my head to the left side, a solemn expression on my face as I looked over at Scott over my shoulder. "Hello Philip. Aren't you supposed to be in there with Rachel for the rehearsal dinner?" I asked, not fully turning towards him.

"I-I-I wanted to m-make sure you are okay." Scott stuttered, but he was trying his best, even though it's killing him every second. I turned my head back so I was looking forward again.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked forward and knelt down, pretending to be looking at a rose. There was a pause. I turned my head back to Scott, who was trying to figure out what to do next. "Scott, you're suppose to come towards me. It's one of your cues."

"But you weren't supposed to walk straight and knee down." He said to me as I let out a loud scoff.

"It's call improvising! I'm trying to make the scene more exciting than us just reading lines!" I said to him, getting up and walking back to him.

"You guys are allowed to do that?" Scott said, rather surprised.

"As long as we're not butchering the lines or changing them too much, then yeah. I said to him as I saw him thinking. "Get it?"

"I think so…" Scott said. I nodded as I walked back to my original position.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready."

_Lights…Camera…_

"Stacy?" Scott said, a little bit more confident from last time. I turned my head towards him, but didn't turn to see him.

_Action!_

"Hello Philip. Aren't you supposed to be in there with Rachel for the rehearsal dinner?"

"I wanted to make sure you are o-o-okay." Scott stuttered again, but I let it slide. I turned my head back so I was looking forward again.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked forward and knelt down, pretending to be looking at a rose. This time Scott walked towards me and stood over my shoulder. "I just wanted to see the roses here. They're so beautiful."

"Uh, Yeah. They are. Rachel picked this place solely for the flowers. They really are beautiful." Scott said, a little awkwardly. "So are you really okay? You seem upset back inside." He said to me as I let out a sigh.

"I don't know. We've known each other for awhile. And don't get me wrong, I love that you two are getting married, but it makes me reminisce." I said, getting up and finally making eye contact with Scott. "You know, about the past. The things we done. School, work, our weekend trips. Life is happening so fast that I feel that I can't keep up."

"You want to talk about falling behind?" He said to me as he stared straight into his script rather than looking up at me. "I still haven't order the flowers, the caterer got all of our orders wrong, the photographer got the stomach flu, and I'm pretty sure sitting in the crowd during our wedding will be all seven of her ex's." I smiled and laughed on cue as I looked at the script to remind myself what lines were coming up next.

"That's definitely falling behind. I'm surprised that she's not freaking out yet." I said to him. "That sucks about the ex's though. It's a good thing you didn't invite your ex's…not that Rachel would have allowed you to." I said to him as I turned my back to him again, as it said in the script.

"I guess but…" Scott said and trailed.

"But what?"

"You'll be there." He said. I didn't turn around. I wasn't supposed to. But the way he acted that out was done so well I wanted to complement him.

"So…?"

"I know Stacy. I know how you feel about me." He said, as serious as his voice can get. I was supposed to turn around and face him for the next line. But something inside me couldn't make me turn around to look at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love me." He said in his serious voice. Those words were sharp. I felt my heart skip.

_W-What's going on? Turn around Lisa. You're supposed to be looking at him when he said that to you! Why can't you turn around! It's just acting. It's not like he's really saying that to you. She's saying that to Stacy…not you…._

"That was a long time ago." I said, unable to turn around, but turned my head towards him. Scott was hesitant, but he walked towards me and placed his body against my back.

"Lily told me. She feared that you might do something drastic at the wedding…" He said to me as I continued to fight with myself from within.

_It's just an act…just because it's Scott doesn't mean he means it. I'm the only that needed help. I should be able to get over this…_

"So you think I'm a threat between you and Kim?" I slipped out. My face turned red, but I don't think Scott heard me. He was too busy staring at the script to notice my slip up.

_Oh God…I can't believe I just slipped up like that._

"No. You're one of the sweetest girls I know. You're always there for Rachel and me. You're no threat but…" Scott said as his body warmth started to get me hot. "…I would have been nice to know that you felt that way towards me."

"Why? It's not like you would have given me the time of day." I said, but now reading from the script. I was no longer able to remember my lines.

"Maybe…maybe not. Maybe if things were different." He said as I sighed.

_Story of my life…_

"Stacy?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to hear it from you." Scott said to me. I felt those words hit me on a personal level. "I want to hear that you love me." I felt my heart race, the sweat on my forehead started to form, and my body temperature started to rise.

"Please Scott…" I said, not catching myself saying 'Scott' instead of 'Philip'.

"Tell me that you love me." He said in a soft voice that lingered in my ear. My throat almost closed up as I said the last line of our scene.

"….I love you."

* * *

That isn't the end! This is a sample of what's to come! So stay tuned! As soon as Through My Eyes is over, I'll start working on Life at St. Joel's: Fall Semester!

If you were paying attention…this segment is from the spring semester. So you'll have to wait awhile before you see how this scene closes. Read and review please!


End file.
